


When the Prince Found His Heart

by Limence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Finding Love, J writes, M/M, Page of Hope - Freeform, Prince of Derse, Prince of Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limence/pseuds/Limence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Prince loses his Heart, what is he to do? What are his people to do? How can he rule his kingdom without being able to love it? How are his subjects to trust him? <br/>A young Prince of Derse has lost his Heart. He finds he cannot love, and his kingdom worries for him. Can he learn to trust again? To love? To Hope? Or will he continue to distrust and hate and despair? Can someone help him? Or will he be lost forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Prince Found His Heart

Once upon a time, there was a Prince who was the next in line for the throne in the Kingdom of Derse.   
The Prince of Derse had been raised to become the perfect leader – he was strong, smart, cunning, and charismatic. His training helped him to become ready to take over the kingdom.  
His training had also left him wary, for the Prince had faced many injustices during his short lifetime. For, you see, the Prince had many enemies who wanted to take the throne for themselves. They would get close to him only to betray him with an attempt on his life. Almost all of the Prince’s lovers betrayed him, and he soon gave up Hope for love and Hope for a faithful companion with whom he would rule with once he became king.   
As the time went on, the Prince became sad and withdrawn; he was tired of opening up only to be ripped apart. He slowly became cold towards his people, not trusting anyone, not letting anyone get close to him. He used to love his kingdom; now he was only wary of it. His people began to lament over the change their Prince had gone through, for they could tell what had happened.  
Their Prince had lost his Heart.  
~  
It came upon one evening – the evening on the young Prince’s birthday – when a great tragedy occurred.   
The royal family and the subjects of the kingdom had gathered to celebrate the birthday. Food and drink was abound, and there was much gaiety in the air, for it was a day of celebration. Almost all of the people gathered on this night shared communion and laughed and celebrated.  
All except the Prince.  
The Prince knew that someone would try to get close to him tonight – whether for a chance at wealth, a murder attempt, or what, he did not know. He knew that today would just be another night of people trying to further themselves.  
He could not know the horrible extent to which the evening would progress.  
In the midst of all the happy party-goers, there were scattered about a motley of malicious fiends. They held in their minds the intent to overthrow the royal family so that their leader could take control of the kingdom.  
It was in the middle of the party – the people were laughing and dancing and having a grand time – when they struck. People screamed as weapons were drawn and the family was attacked. The guards that were attending the party tried valiantly to fight back the evildoers, but many were killed or wounded.  
More guards came as soon as they could, but it was too late; they had fled. They had left pain and destruction in their wake; the queen had been murdered, and the crown Prince, kidnapped.  
The king lamented the loss of his beautiful wife; the whole kingdom wept for the loss. But the king couldn’t let himself be dragged down. He had to get his son back.  
He ordered the knights, pages, squires, and any able-bodied man to go on a search for his missing son. Though many had been killed during the attack, there were still many who went on the search.  
Among those was a Page. The Page was a handsome youth who was very loyal to the royal family; he one day Hoped to become the head knight of the royal guard.  
He set out with other soldiers, optimistic about finding the lost Prince. They traversed the surrounding areas and then beyond for many days, searching for the Prince and his captors. He never gave up Hope, though his companions slowly did.  
They were ready to give up on the search when they suddenly caught a trail. For the next two days, they followed the new lead, Hope renewing in their Hearts. By the end of the second night, they found the group.  
They could see the Prince and his captors from beyond the line of trees. The Prince was injured; his clothes were torn and dirty, and he had an air of defeat about him.   
His captors were tormenting him about his lost glory when the rescue party charged into the camp. They fought against the villains. Many were injured or killed by the savage tactics of the foes, and it soon appeared to be futile to continue fighting. But they had to get their Prince back!   
As the fighting continued, the young Page managed to get to the Prince, who had been tied up to prevent escape. He cut loose his bonds and they made a hasty retreat; they had to get him back to the castle, with or without the others. Behind them, the battle continued; none noticed the absence of the Prince but for a few of the knights. They were willing to keep fighting their adversaries for as long as possible to ensure that the Prince got far away.  
For many hours they ran, leaving the fighting behind them. Soon all that could be heard was the pounding of feet against the ground and heavy breaths. They stopped after a while by a stream. They collapsed and caught their breath.  
They stayed silent for a while before the Prince thanked the Page. The Page smiled brightly at the Prince, and the Prince felt a small flutter of warmth stir in his Heart.  
~  
For the next few days, the Prince and the Page traveled towards the kingdom. Over the days, the Prince and the Page became close. The Page made the Prince smile more and more often, and the Prince finally started to learn that not everyone was going to try to hurt him.  
They arrived back at the kingdom after a few days. When they arrived, the kingdom rejoiced. The king was overjoyed to see his son safe at last.  
And when the Prince returned, he was a changed man. His Page had taught him once more of love and devotion. He had taught him how to trust again; he taught him to open up to others.  
And so, the Prince found his Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, 'sup. Hi, I'm J. So anyways, this is my first post here on AO3 on my joint account with my friend; whenever they post, you can call them Limence, unless they give you another name to call them by.   
> Anyways, This story is obvi about Dirk and Jake, even though I only implied who they were and shizz. I originally wrote this one-shot as an assignment for my Spanish class; I had to write a short story and then translate it and whatever; I was super vague about everything because of whatever reasons.   
> So anyways, please comment, critique, and leave a kudos if you liked it. :)  
> -J


End file.
